The efficacy of an intranasal GnRH agonist, Nafarelin, will be tested in the treatment of true sexual precocity; we will also establish a treatment schedule of nafarelin and examine its effects on the clinical course and hormonal milieu of patients with this disorder. Several hypotheses are to be tested.